


Morning Shadow

by BronzeAgeLove



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Morning Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeAgeLove/pseuds/BronzeAgeLove
Summary: Ensign Leucen wakes up alone and decides to have some 'private time' but his boyfriend Xeriak walks in on him.... and he's not amused.





	Morning Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doragonkage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doragonkage/gifts).



> From a Tumblr drabble prompt list.  
> Ensign Leucen is a navigator in training in Captain Ianus' crew, Hierarchy Agent Xeriak 'Imperious' Garros belongs to Doragonkage!
> 
> Disclaimer: While Leucen is referred to as 'boy' and 'fledgling' on occasion, he's an adult.

When Leucen woke inside his little nest of blankets and cushions, he was alone. The young man groped around his pillow fort for his lover, but when he realized the bed was clearly Xeriak-free and he couldn’t hear anyone move around the apartment either, he gave a testy little growl. It wasn‘t often that their schedules coincided, what with Leucen being stationed on a cruiser going on missions spirits know where and Xeriak busy working as an agent to the Hierarchy. They had to make every second count, and Xer being out on an errand right now came at the wrong time. Leucen had been looking forward to sweetening their last shared morning with some lazy wake-up sex, which was clearly not happening the way things were now.

With a huff, he brushed one thumb along the seam in his pelvic plates while thinking about alternatives. Maybe he could pull one by himself while waiting? Not what he planned, but right now, his urges were stirring whether a partner was on hand or not, and feeling his tell-tale frustration bubbling up, Leucen was all about distracting himself. He had no idea how long Xer was going to be out, so speed was crucial. Leucen could be fast if he wanted to. A couple years of stealthy nights rubbing one out on his bunk in order to calm down enough to sleep made sure of that. 

Stroking along his parting plates, Leucen reclined back into the cushions with his eyes closed and thought about Xer. How light would reflect on the pitch black of his plates, the way his commands and compliments would make him shiver. The burn of his teeth and talons, the sweet agony of being held down, completely at his lover’s mercy. Only one person in the galaxy could make Leucen feel both loved and desired at the same time, and that was Xeriak, someone he had met by chance at a lousy party, whose advances he’d accepted with a shrug, offering his body for a few short moments of passion and imaginary affection- the way Leucen was used to. But those days were past.

A groan left Leucen when his cock slid free, imagined it was Xer’s hand wrapping around the slick meat, giving a few lazy pumps at first, just to test the waters, thumb brushing along the topmost ridge, teasing him. Losing himself in his fantasy, Leucen’s hips bucked, yearning for his lover’s touch, while he imagined his voice growl honeyed commands…

Just a little more…

“Goldflake?”

Fingers still wrapped around his cock, Leucen’s eyes flew open, focusing on Xeriak standing in the door, a bag of groceries in his arms. He didn’t look especially surprised, but from the way he held his mandibles clamped close to his face and his subvocals thrummed with determination, he wasn’t overjoyed to see Leucen like this, either. Spirits damn Xer and his silent agent walk! That man was a shadow for sure!

“Ehm,” Leucen squeaked, unable to form a coherent thought after being torn from his fantasies in this manner.

„Goldflake… Hands off. Now.“

A mixture between excitement and embarrassment ran through Leucen, made him shiver while his neck glowed hot. At the growled command, he heard himself speak, his voice coming as if from far away, barely more than a faint squeak.

„Yah, Xer. Ah’m sorry.“

Never leaving his lover‘s gaze, Leucen lifted his hands above his head, leaving his erection to stand a little forlorn in between the sandy yellow of his plates.

„Good boy, Goldflake. Don’t move,” Xeriak growled. Without hurry, he set down the bag in the doorway before strolling towards the bed, clothes dropping to the floor with a rustle while he discarded the garments on the way. Xeriak moved like a predator, ready for the hunt. Breath quickening, subvocals barely under control, Leucen observed him, held his gaze until his lover had approached the bed and slipped off his trousers. They hit the floor with a faint but definite rustle.

“Now… what am I supposed to do with you?” Xeriak whispered as he dropped on all fours to crawl into the bed. The morning light filtering through the window reflected off his carapace, catching the plethora of scars dotting his body, each one a silent proof of the missions and battles he’d fought, and won, against all odds. For Leucen, there was nobody more beautiful in this galaxy than Xeriak, all grace and strength. Feeling a bit of boldness stir, Leucen extended one foot to press it against his lover’s pelvic plates, growling in want when it came back damp.

Xeriak didn’t react to the daring little move, but reached out to wrap his hand around Leucen’s cock and giving it a tug instead, ignoring the needy mewl that ensued. “Such a naughty boy!” he snarled, fingers starting a gentle kneading motion that made Leucen buck against his caresses.

For all Leucen cared, Palaven could have stopped turning right now. His arms twitched, but he didn’t dare move them from where he held them outstretched. Instead, he turned his head to the side, revealing the soft hide of his throat, a clear gesture of submission. It took him self control not to jerk at Xeriak’s touch. Anything would do right now. Leucen’s heart was hammering against his ribs with such force he feared his chest might burst open, all while that skilled hand was playing him in the most delicious manner, dancing up and down his ridges, drawing whimpers from him. He had planned on a more eloquent, or more witty, answer, but all Leucen managed to say without his voice derailing completely was “Anythin’, ah’m yahrs”.

A smirk tugged on Xeriak’s mandibles. “Very well, Goldflake,” he said. For a second, he bent down to bump foreheads with his insolent little fledgling, before hooking his elbow under one of Leucen’s knees, tugging it up. “Now hold on tight.”

And Palaven did stop turning for Leucen, stopped to drown him in this one moment, in a vortex of frantic thrusts and slick heat, underlined by his own high-pitched whines and Xeriak’s growls muffled against his cowl.

Oh, how he was going to miss this, Leucen thought, listening to his lover’s relaxed breathing when they were both satisfied and cuddling in their nest. They didn’t have a lot of time left before he had to move out, and he dreaded having to get back into those grey fatigues that did so not flatter the colour of his plates... Moving around to rub his forehead under Xeriak’s chin, Leucen purred. “T’ank ya fo’ walkin’ in on me. Would ‘ave been a shame ta go on withou’ ya.”

Strong arms tightened around Leucen for a moment before an answer came.

“No bother, Goldflake. Just remember I’m here to teach you manners.”

And Leucen didn’t question that. Xeriak was a professional. He would make sure to be around, no matter where Leucen was.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are wondering, Leucen is from a hick town somewhere on Silona Colony and has a mean country boy accent. He usually keeps his translator on because he's ashamed, but Xeriak thinks his accent is hot, so... ;)


End file.
